Good Enough For Me
by Kiarene
Summary: Yaoi. Vegeta takes a mate... Only the ending would NOT be what you expect!


Author: Kiarene

First published: 5th June 2002

Archive: Please ask first

  
  
**Good Enough For Me**  
  


  
  
"ONNA! Where's my dinner?!"  
  
Bulma shrieked and jumped, hitting her head hard. Cursing a blue streak, she backed out from under the hovercar she was repairing.  
  
"Dammit Vegeta! I'm busy!" She glared daggers at the scowling ouji. "Unlike some freeloaders, I have *work* to do. All *you* ever do is train and fight! Get your own dinner!"  
  
"I am the Saiyan no Ouji…"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I've heard that speech a gadzillion and one times before." Bulma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Kami! You are so full of yourself!"  
  
Vegeta scowled even deeper. "So you complain, until some other menace threatens the Earth."  
  
"Can't you make useful in between those times, then?" Bulma snorted. "Like getting your own dinner?"  
  
"The last time I hunted my own dinner, you complained for an entire week after that!"  
  
"That's because you killed that innocent deer!"  
  
Vegeta gaped in disbelief. "But you Ningens eat meat all the time! Where do you think it comes from? It grows on trees? Or perhaps one digs it out from the ground in pre-packaged styrofoam boxes?"  
  
"But ick! That cute deer!" Bulma shuddered. "You didn't have to bring in the dripping, bloody carcass!"  
  
Vegeta frowned. He had thought to share his kill with his woman and was more than a little hurt when she rejected it. A Saiyan wouldn't have balked at a hunt.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta stated arrogantly. "Just get me my dinner, onna. Now."  
  
"Jerk!" Bulma exploded. "Get out! OUT! I don't want to see your face again!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at her coolly. "Will you have my dinner ready by the time I get back then?"  
  
The sheer arrogance of the man! "I mean it! I'm kicking you out of my house!" Bulma screamed. "We're finished! Finito! Over! I've had it up to HERE with you!" She punctuated with a hand held over her head. "All you ever do is insult me and treat me like some servant!"  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. Sure, they had disagreements before, ok more like huge screaming matches with flying breakable objects, and she had threatened to kick him out. This time however, she looked deadly serious.  
  
He drew himself up to his full height and sneered down at her icily. "Fine. I do not know why I am staying with you anyway. You can hardly begin to satisfy me."  
  
"Nani?!" Bulma huffed, crossing her arms in anger.  
  
"You know what I mean." Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I can hardly reach completion with you."  
  
Bulma flushed heavily. Did he have to be so blunt? Before she could think up a suitable retort, he turned and left. Wide-eyed, she watched his retreating back. Was she too hasty? Did she over-react? She frowned. No, she was better off without him. He didn't love her. Sure, sex was great, at least on her side, but that was about it. They did not understand each other, and they could not give each other what the other wanted. Just when she thought that they were getting closer, he did something, or did NOT do something, that again highlighted the gap between Saiyans and Ningens glaringly.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he stomped off. The nerve of that woman! He was better off without her. She was just a weakling Earthling onna, and he was the Saiyan no Ouji. She was not good enough for him. It was a mistake to stay with her… It was a mistake to even bed her in the first place.  
  
Reaching his room, he quickly stuffed some things into a backpack. He did not own much in terms of personal belongings, mainly his training suits and clothing. Hoisting the pack over his broad shoulders, he flew off without a backward glance.  
  
-----  
  
Goku widened his eyes in surprise as he appeared at the CC. He had meant to ask Vegeta for a sparring match, but the Gravity Room where Vegeta was usually found was missing. Extending his senses, he was puzzled to discover that Vegeta's ki was not in the compound. In fact, it was quite a distance away, in the forests. That was strange.  
  
He sought out Bulma's ki and concentrated. Reappearing in her workshop, he called out a cheery greeting.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma beamed when she saw her best friend, pushing away the project she was working on. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I came to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar, but he's not here." Goku rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly. He suddenly realized that even though Bulma was his best friend, it was the surly prince whom he sought most of the times when he came to the CC.  
  
"Don't talk about that arrogant prick." Her face darkened in anger. "I kicked him out a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped in shock. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing very serious." The blue-haired genius sighed. "I guess I just got tired of his overbearing ways. In short, we realized that we are not compatible."  
  
"Not compatible?" Goku cocked his head curiously.  
  
"He's a Saiyan, and I'm a Ningen. There are just times where we cannot understand each other at all. For example, his love of fighting and my need for affection." Bulma blushed slightly. "Also, ever since he turned Super Saiyan…"  
  
Goku nodded in comprehension. It was the same problem he had faced with Chi Chi when he got back from Namek. Suddenly, Goku felt an overwhelming need to see the prince.  
  
"I guess I'll be going then." Goku waved as he flew off. "Ja!"  
  
-----  
  
The tall Saiyan felt a strange excitement as he headed towards Vegeta's ki. He opted to fly there instead of using his Instant Transmission Technique as he knew how much that irritated the short-tempered ouji. Maybe he would stand a chance with Vegeta now.  
  
He had always felt an attraction to the stand-offish ouji but had never dared act on it. When Chi Chi had passed away from an illness a few months ago, the attraction grew stronger. Much stronger. On one hand, he wanted to get more of the ouji, even if the only contact the proud ouji would have with him was in the form of a good fight. On the other hand, seeing the unobtainable Saiyan was extremely painful for him. He was torn.  
  
But now that Vegeta was no longer with Bulma… Goku felt a growing excitement as he realized that what Bulma couldn't understand about Vegeta or give him, he could. He alone understood the Saiyan no Ouji's love for fighting. He alone understood the battle lust that ran through their veins. He alone understood the many quirks that separated their warrior race from the race that inhibited the planet upon which they lived on. He alone could match the prince.  
  
Goku smirked cockily at that last thought. He could sympathize with Vegeta; ever since he had ascended, he had to be extra careful not to hurt Chi Chi. He flushed heavily as he thought about just what he meant when he thought that he could 'match the prince'.  
  
As he flew closer to Vegeta's ki, he could make out a lithe figure involved in an intricate kata in front of a small log cabin. Vegeta looked up as Goku floated to a stop.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called cheerily. "Up for a spar?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Hn." It had been some time since he had a good workout.  
  
-----  
  
As the sun dropped low over the horizon and the sky started to darken, Goku held up a hand. "Enough, Vegeta!" His stomach growled. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Vegeta snorted but did not retort with his usual insult. He too was hungry, and he was in a good mood after a challenging spar.  
  
Goku took his silence and lack of caustic comments as a positive sign. Smiling broadly, he asked. "How about a hunt?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, and the two took off back in the direction of the forest. Quickly, the two Saiyans caught a couple of large bucks and soon, their dinner was roasting merrily over a crackling fire.  
  
As the two hungry Saiyans hunkered down over their meal, gulping down the meat hungrily, Goku slanted a look at his companion. The soft, flickering light from the fire threw the regal planes of the handsome ouji's face in sharp relief. The normally uptight prince looked …more relaxed. Some of his harsh lines were gone, and he looked almost kawaii as he stared absently into the hypnotic fire, chewing absently.  
  
Goku smiled to himself. He had a good feeling about this. Slowly, he started to move closer.  
  
Vegeta broke out of his reverie when he suddenly felt the other Saiyan's large palm on his shoulder. How dare that third class touch him so familiarly? Frowning, he turned to look at the younger Saiyan. "What do you want, baka?"  
  
"Cut it out, Vegeta." Goku leaned forward and placed his other hand on Vegeta's other shoulder, forcing the slight ouji to face him directly.  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened as he was now forced to stare up at the taller Saiyan. Shoving Goku's hands off irritably, he barked out. "Cut what out?"  
  
"This act… This 'I'm better than you and I'm untouchable' act." Goku clasped his hands back on the prince's shoulders and drew him even closer.  
  
Vegeta gave a low growl of anger. "I *am* better than you, you third class baka."  
  
"There's only the two of us left. Class ranking shouldn't matter!" Goku started to get a little angry. "Besides, this 'third class baka' is still stronger than you!"  
  
"Kutabare! Get away from me, you bastard!" Vegeta tried to push Goku away but the younger Saiyan maintained a firm grip. Abruptly, he found himself encased in a vice grip as the hands moved down from his shoulders to his back, and muscular arms snaked around his sides to hold him pinned.  
  
"Don't fight me, Vegeta…" Goku lowered his face and caught the ouji's lips in a bruising kiss. To his annoyance, Vegeta kept his teeth stubbornly bared as Goku flicked his tongue against the ouji's lips, hoping to gain entrance and acceptance.  
  
With a snarl, Vegeta powered up and shoved the taller Saiyan away, before leaping back. How dare this low-class defile him?? Infuriated, he screamed at the other warrior. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, you low class scum?! Kisama!!"  
  
"What does it look like, Vegeta?" Goku powered up as well and advanced on the ouji. "I like you. And now that you are no longer with Bulma…"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes in anger. "That does not mean I will go running to you."  
  
"Why not? I am the only one who can match you." Goku paled suddenly. "Unless you don't like males."  
  
"Baka. That's a Ningen stereotype. Saiyans have no problems with same- gender pairings." Vegeta snorted. "Even you, a Saiyan who has been raised as a Ningen, felt no qualms about it. I just don't like you."  
  
A look of hurt and pain crossed over the younger Saiyan's countenance. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are still a third class baka." Vegeta spat venomously. "Because you are not good enough for me. Get this through your thick, brain- damaged skull! I *don't* want you! I loathe you! I am the Saiyan no Ouji, and I will not accept you as my mate!"  
  
"Then who would you accept?" Goku snapped back angrily. "You act all classy and snobbish. Would you rather be alone all your life?"  
  
Vegeta sneered. "I already have somebody, you moron. Do you think I'll settle for you just because we are the last two full-blooded Saiyans?"  
  
The blood drained from Goku's face. "Who?"  
  
"None of your fucking business." Vegeta spun on his heels and raised his ki.  
  
"Masaka…" Goku couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face as he watched the blue glowing figure fly off.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta landed in front of his log cabin in a foul mood. Shimatta! Who does that filthy, low-class think he is? He isn't fit to lick my boot, let alone be my mate. How desperate does he think I am?  
  
Quickly moving to his bathroom, he stripped and stepped under his shower. Scalding hot water cascaded over him, and his flame-shaped mane drooped limply over his shoulders. As he soaped himself, he felt himself relaxing under the hot water. Steam fogged up the tiny bathroom.  
  
Smirking, the prince concentrated. His image simmered briefly and spilt. The two Vegetas stood facing each other, identical sensual smirks lifting their lips. One reached for the other, drawing him into a tight embrace as lips found each other in a searing kiss.  
  
"Only I'm good enough for me…"  
  
-----  
  
A/N: 'masaka' means 'it can't be'

Many thanks to Dark Fate for beta-reading this fic!

The sequel to this is archived at my website as it contains material deemed offensive by ff.net: 

http://www.anzwers.net/hot/kiarene/snips/yaoi_snips.html   
  
  



End file.
